In a filter press wherein a spigot and more particularly, a press plate spigot is used to drain filtrate from a press plate, the spigot must at times be replaced with a different kind of spigot or with an identical one as a result of breakage of the original spigot. Because of the nature of the operations, it is essential that the press plate spigot be removed quickly and easily. In addition to being capable of easy and quick replacement, the press plate spigot must be mounted securely while in use. Prior art attaching devices have usually included lugs having threaded portions on the outside for having the spigot mounted on the lugs and held securely by bolts which are threaded tightly onto the lugs. These systems have the disadvantage that they require a lot of time for the threading and tightening of the bolts and as a result, they do not allow for quick and easy changing of the spigot. Other devices such as cotter or split pins also fail to perform the required functions in that they either do not hold the spigot in a sufficiently secure fashion, or they take too long to fasten and unfasten.